


Of Christmas Cuddles And Christmas Surprises.

by Cumberswumbers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BUT WHO IS PROPOSING I GUES YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT!, Christmas, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SPOILER:, Swearing, Trains, a bit - Freeform, it's a proposal, just cute crap, oh yeah, sorry - Freeform, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberswumbers/pseuds/Cumberswumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil spend their first Christmas together..... at Phil's parents house. Martyn and Cornelia try to snap a cute picture of the couple and Phil's parents are just happy to have the entire family together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dan nor Phil, this is just a work of fiction!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Dan stared out of the window. The English landscapes rushed past him in a green blur, the clouds following more slowly. He was listening to Muse, sharing his earbud with Phil, who was sitting next to him. 

Dan felt Phil's hand resting on top of his, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb while humming along softly.

Train rides always had a relaxing effect on Dan, but he couldn't help but feeling a bit nervous. 

He and Phil were going to spend Christmas together for the first time. They usually deemed it to risky, but after coming out to the phandom they both agreed to spend it together. 

And now he was sitting next to the love of his life, waiting for their train to arrive at the station. 

He must have dozed off for a moment, as the next thing he registers is Phil softly tapping Dan's shoulder, looking at him with those puppy eyes that Dan really couldn't resist.

"Hmm?" was the intelligent reply he came up with, blinking his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"We're nearly there Bear, time to wake up." Phil said with a soft smile on his face, taking the earbud out of his ear and standing up to get their Luggage out of the over head compartment. Dan stopped the music, wrapping his earbuds up in a neat ball that would undoubtetly tangle in his pocket, and put on his coat. Phil handed him his bag, reaching out to fix Dan's fringe. 

The train came to an stop at the station, Phil almost falling over when it came to a final halt. Dan giggled at his boyfriend, grabbing his arm to keep him upright,

Phil looked at him with a small smile. "Thanks." He said softly, almost a whisper. Dan smiled back at him in return, letting go of Phil's arm and walking towards the opening doors.

Phil's brother, Martyn, had promised to pick them up at the station. They slowly made their way to the exit, letting angry looking buisness men and tourists pass them on their way there. 

"Dan! Phil! Over here!" Came the familiar voice, Martyn waving at them when he noticed them looking his way.  
They quickly walked up to him, Phil and Martyn immediatly hugging eachother while Dan and Cornelia smiled at eachother and shook hands. 

Martyn looked at Dan and smiled, hugging him as well.  
"Good to see you again," he said when he pulled away from the hug. "Mom and Dad are extremely excited to see the two of you again. She made me wake up at seven a.m. to get the guest room ready." He said, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Glad to be here," Dan said, laughing at Martyn.

They made their way over to car, Phil wrapping his arm around Dan's waist.  
They dumped their luggage in the boot and got in the backseat. The ride home was silent, apart from Phil pointing at some places he passed and explaining to Dan why he liked them so much or the small stories attached to them.

Martyn parked the car in front of Phil's parents house. It was a lovely cottage, with a front garden filled with flowers and a thatched roof. 

They got out of the car, but before they could get their luggage out of it the front door flew open and Phil's mother walked outside, giving Dan a hug before he could say hello.

"I'm so glad you finally came here, honey. It's dreadful to see Phil sulking every Christmas." She said, giving him a final squeeze before turning to Phil, giving him an equally tight hug.

"Come on, get inside! It's freezing outside!" Mrs Lester said, ushering them inside and closing the door behind them.

"Phil, why don't you and Dan get settled upstairs? Dinner is in two hours, come down whenever you want, dad can wait." She said as Martyn and Cornelia went in the kitchen to help with dinner.

Phil smiled at Dan, giving him a soft peck on his head before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. "My bedroom is there." He said, pointing to the door with a poster from the dan and phil shop on it. Dan giggled, remembering that there used to be a poster with just Phl on it. Phil opened the door, dragging Dan inside and closing it again. He pushed Dan on the bed and laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

Dan looked at Phil, staring in his bright eyes, which looked back at him like he was the best thing in the world. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and connecting his and Phil's lips together. Their lips moved slowly against eachother, Phils hands cupping Dan's face while Dan let his hands roam up and down Phil's back, both sighing and enjoying eachothers company. 

They pulled back eventually, smiling at eachother and feeling butterflies erupt in their tummy's.

"I love you, so so much." Phil whispered, pulling Dan even closer.

"I love you too, so so much." Dan whispered back, resting his head on Phil's chest. The soft beating of his heart calmed him down, his eyes slipping shut. Phil's fingers carded through Dan's soft brown locks, humming contently.

"Sweet dreams Bear." Phil whispered, looking down at the sleeping boy, slowly drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first full day at the Lester household, and Dan and Phil are immediately dragged into the Lester Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had exams this months, and maybe I have one on Monday but procrastinating is one of my greatest talents. I hope you enjoy it!

Dan woke up to the sound of knocking on the door.

His head was resting on Phil's chest, his arms wrapped around his abdomen. 

The knocking stopped suddenly, only to be replaced by someone opening the door and saying something.

Dan reluctantly lifted his head from Phil's chest, looking at the person who opened the door.   
Phil didn't even wake up, after all, he was a heavy sleeper.

“Dan, darling, it’s time to get out of bed. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes!” Phil’s mum said, smiling down at them with a fond expression.

Dan nodded, not trusting his voice after just waking up, and she closed the door again.

Dan turned around, looking down at Phil’s sleeping form. Phil looked so adorable when he sleeps. His face looked calm and relaxed, his mouth open slightly and his hair fanned out over the pillow. 

Dan hated waking Phil up. Sometimes, on days they didn’t plan on doing anything, he would just watch Phil sleep. He knew that it must sound creepy, but he couldn’t help it. Phil was the most beautiful person he has ever seen, it would be a crime to not look at him.

Dan raised his hand to card his fingers through Phil’s hair. When Phil didn’t stir, he leaned in closer to softly whisper in Phil’s ear.

“Lion, it’s time to wake up.” He said, kissing Phil’s cheek lightly. 

Phil’s eyelids fluttered, his eyebrows knitting together. Phil groaned softly, leaning into the touch and snuggling closer to Dan.

“Moring sleeping beauty.” Dan said, laughing at Phil’s confused expression.

“Moring Bear.” Phil said, reaching for the nightstand to grab his glasses. 

Dan slowly sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and stretching his arms over his head. 

He stood up, selecting his clothes for the day and sighing at the curly mess of hair on top of his head.

“Keep your hair like that, I’m certain my mom will love it.” Phil said from the other side of the room, looking for one of his Christmas jumpers. “And I like it, so know you have to keep it.” 

Dan laughed, shaking his head and putting on one of his Christmas jumpers. 

“Ready to go downstairs?” Phil said softly, suddenly standing behind him. 

Dan nodded, blushing at the sudden intimacy. 

Phil giggled, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and kissing his neck.

“Let’s go then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martyn and Cornelia were already sitting at the table, laughing at pictures on Martyn’s phone. Phil’s mom was reading a magazine and his dad was reading a book.

Phil’s dad looked up from his book when they walked in, smiling and whishing them a good morning.

Breakfast was uneventful. Martyn and Cornelia told them some stories from their holiday to Nicosia, Phil pitching in with some bizarre animal fact and all of them laughing when Dan told them about one of his awkward moments.

“So, I walked into the room, already late, drop my water bottle and notebook and say “Oops, had a stroke.” and everyone went silent. Even Phil looked horrified.” Dan said, looking at Phil with a fake displeased face. 

Everyone burst out laughing at the same time, Martyn choked on his drink and Cornelia hid her head in her hands. 

“It was by far the worst thing you’ve ever said in public. If Louise hadn’t laughed it would’ve been even more awkward than it was.” Phil said, still smiling and a little out of breath from laughing.  
“You would still love, even if it was unbelievable awkward.” Dan said, winking at Phil and wrapping his arm around Phil shoulders, pressing him into his side.

“So, Daniel,” Phil’s mom said a few hours later, looking at him with amused eyes. “now that you’re here for Christmas, you have to participate in our annual Game Tournament. It’s the first year we have even teams as well.” She looked at him expectantly, holding her hand out for him to shake and ‘seal the deal’.   
He took it, laughing at her enthusiasm which reminded him so much of Phil.  
“Can you get Phil? We’re all waiting in the kitchen.” She said before turning around and walking away.

When Dan and Phil entered the kitchen, everyone was looking at them with a serious and dramatic face. Well, as serious as your face can be while sitting around a board of Monopoly while wearing festive jumpers.  
They sat down next to each other, joining the competition of looking serious while waiting for someone to open the box.  
Eventually, Mr. Lester gave in and began the dramatic announcement.

“Today, dear contestants, we will play the annual Lester Monopoly Games. There are three teams, Team Marnelia, Team Gramps and Team Phan. Happy Monopoly Games and may the dice be ever in your favor.” He sat down again and looked at Martyn and Cornelia expectantly, urging them to start playing.

Dan knew he and Phil were very competitive, so he should’ve expected that Phil’s family was very serious about board games as well.  
Sometimes a team left the table to discuss tactics while the other two teams came up with ideas to stop the other team.   
The entire room was silent when someone threw the dice and counted his steps. The screams of happiness when someone stood on one of their fields was comparable to those of a football stadium and the discussions where fierce. 

In the end, Team Gramps won. Phil’s parents cheered happily and while the others hid their faces in their arms and pretended to cry.   
“Well well, losers.” Mrs. Lester began. “I believe it’s time to go to bed. It’s Christmas tomorrow and we all know how early someone in this room wakes up when it’s Christmas.” 

Everyone turned their face towards Phil at the same time. 

“Oi! It’s not my fault! You always brag about what you got me!” He said defensively, his face turning bright red.

“Phil, admit it, you love Christmas a little bit to much. You listened to ‘All I Want For Christmas’ for three hours straight on the first of December.” Dan said, making Phil blush even harder and hide his face in his arms again.

“Stop bullying me.” Came the muffled reply.

Dan laughed and patted Phil’s back, shaking his head in amusement.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.” He said softly, poking Phil in his side. 

They stood up, saying good night to everyone and made their way up the stairs.

They changed into their Pajama’s in silence, crawling under the sheets.

“Even though you bullied me, I still want to cuddle.” Phil murmured, making grabby hands at Dan.

Dan rolled over, laying his head down on Phil’s chest and interlocking their fingers.

“I love you.” Phil said, kissing the top of Dan’s head.

“I love you to.” Dan whispered, already feeling himself doze off.

He fell asleep to the sound of his heart and the feeling of the steady rise and fall if Phil’s chest as he breathed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> Feel free to leave a comment if you want to say something or if you have any tips! (No editing tips though ;P )  
> Have a lovely day and CONGRATS ON PHIL'S 29TH BIRTHDAY!!!!  
> ^u^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas, what will the boys get up to this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD!  
> I've been working on school things pretty much every day.  
> I hope you still enjoy it though!

Everything was quiet in the Lester household. No sounds to be heard, no talking, no laughing, only the quiet sounds of people breathing in and out.

At least, until the first sunlight shone through the window.

“Dan! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” Phil yelled happily as he shook his boyfriend awake.

“Wha- Phil stop. What time is it?” Came the drowsy reply from the other side of the bed.

“It’s 6 am! Now hurry up you spoon!” Phil said, trying to pull Dan out of bed with him

“Phil, no. Shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep.” Dan pulled at Phil’s arm, dragging him back on the bed and rolling on top of him.

“But Dan,” Phil whined, dragging out the ‘n’, “The presents!”

“But Phil, the sleep.” Dan repeated in the same voice his childish boyfriend just used. 

Phil tried to roll Dan of of him, but to no affail. 

“You’re no fun.” He mumbled, admitting his defeat and cuddling his boyfriend closer.

 

“Boys! For the last time! Get your lazy gay asses out of bed and come downstairs.” Cornelia yelled, smacking her fist on the door for good measure, only to be greeted by silence.

“Are you even awake?” She repeated in a softer tone, opening the door and peaking her head inside.

Dan was still laying on top of Phil, one hand resting above his boyfriends heart and the other intertwined with Phil’s other hand. Phil had one arm wrapped loosely around Dan’s waist. 

Cornelia smiled to herself, taking out her phone and snapping as many pictures as she deemed necessary. For personal reasons, of course.

“RISE AND SHINE YOU LITTLE SHITS IT’S A BRAND NEW DAY AND WE WANT TO OPEN OUR PRESENTS!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, startling both boys awake with a jump.

“Wha- CORNELIA! What the hell are you doing here?” Dan screamed, pushing himself of Phil’s chest and landing ungracefully on the other side of the bed.

“It’s 10 am, about time you two woke up.” She said, winking at them. “We want to know what we got from Santa, so come downstairs quickly or I will send Martyn up here.” She continued, giving them a threatening glare before smiling and leaving the room.

“Well, morning.” Phil said, turning over and pecking Dan on his cheek.

“Morning.” Dan murmured, combing his fingers through Phil’s hair.

They enjoyed each other’s presence for a few more minutes, mustering up enough courage to get out of bed.

Eventually, Phil pulled away from Dan, climbing out of bed to in search for clothes for both of them. He threw a jumper at Dan’s head, pulling his own jumper over his head and grinning at his boyfriend who got stuck while putting on the jumper.

Eventually, the two of them made it downstairs. Martyn cheered and muttered a ‘Finally’ under his breath when the two of them came in.

“Since when do you sleep in on Christmas, Phil?” Mrs. Lester asked, handing him and Dan a cup of coffee.

“Be grateful for my presence.” Dan replied, clutching the hot beverage in his hands and sitting down on the couch, Phil snuggling up next to him.

They ended up unwrapping gifts for a few hours, which Dan and Phil mostly spend cuddled up next to each other and giving each other little kisses every so often.

That evening, after everyone had gone to the kitchen to play another intense version of a game, Phil dragged Dan outside in his parents garden. It had snowed earlier that day, giving everything a fairy tale twist.

“It’s so beautiful out here.” Dan whispered, clutching Phil’s arm as they looked around in awe. 

They were standing underneath a big oak tree, their faces eluminated by the Christmas lights on Phil’s parents house. The snow underneath their feet creaked as they stood next to each other. They were overlooking small pond, frozen over and covered in snow. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Phil answered, reaching into his pocket with one hand while turning around to face Dan.

“After all these years you’re still the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on. There’s nothing not to love about you, Dan, even though you find that hard to believe sometimes. I’ve seen every single piece of skin, every bit of your body that you call imperfections, and I still haven’t seen a single flaw. You’re absolutely perfect, the most beautiful, amazing, smart and witty person I’ve ever met. From the way you smile to the way your breath smells in the morning. Heck, I love you when you’re sick or just stayed up ‘til some ungodly hour and should look disgusting, but all I see is my adorable boyfriend. I love you so much, and I’ll never stop loving you.”  
Phil got down on one knee at this point, a ring box held in one hand and Dan’s hand in the other.   
“I never want to stop loving you, I never want to live without you again.   
Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?”

Dan was speechless, tears streaming down his face as he clutched onto Phil’s hand,

“Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes you idiot!” Dan screamed tackling Phil in a bone crushing hug, making them both fall on the ground. He cupped Phil’s face in both hands, kissing him with all the passion and love he had in him. 

They kissed right under the stars, laying in the snow, tears streaming down their faces, without a single care in the world. 

And if Cornelia secretly filmed everything, no one needed to know. At least, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!  
> tbh, I didn't plan the proposal it just kind of happend I swear  
> Tips are Always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment if you want!  
> If you want to read more of my fics, check out my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaneatingpizza  
> Or my main blog if you want to see how trash I actually am:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockeatingpizza
> 
> Have a lovely day!! ^u^


End file.
